RWBY life 30
by Drarnegas
Summary: RWBY life 3.0 Base on the art of dishwasher1910 and permission to make this story and use his lore by him as well. RWBY belongs to Rooster teeth.( Currently on hiatus sorry folks university is taking to much of my time) (Re-writing in process as well)
1. Chapter 1

Character Bio by dishwasher1910

Ruby : A Full-fledge huntress, she's highly regard for her achievements during and after the Salem crisis, and join her former classmate Weiss Schnee in the Atlesian SRED as a prominent field agent. However, in an incident where facing a new-type Grimm, she lost both her legs which were replaced with the help of Weiss and SRED's resources. However, the incident left her suffering from night terrors and weaken her mental state.

-Personality : Cheerful and positive as her younger self, but hiding the fact she feels powerless and scared at times. In time like those, she usually turn to Yang for council. Still addicted to cookies, constantly bothering Weiss in the office. Likes to make fun of Weiss's height and hat.

Weiss : Following her sister's foot step, Weiss joined the Atlesian military and quickly rose through the ranks (for her abilities and her achievement during the Salem crisis.) . When the new-type Grimm appeared, She was given Ironwood's command to form the Special Research and Extermination Division (SRED) specifically to tackle the new threat. Calm, careful and effective, (and funded partly by the Schnee corporation). She led the SRED to be the leader of military technology and Grimm elimination. However, the more experience she gain in her military career, the more she realise, sometime, you need to be the bad guy to make real changes.

-Personality : Head strong and smart, she's very serious about her goals and mission. Still a bit of a Tsundere, but are very open to her close friend. She sometimes clash with Blake due to their differences in ideal.

Blake : Now chief of Menagerie and leader of the new White Fang and prominent member of the Faunus High Council , Blake strive to rid of the organization's past under Adam and dedicate herself to the protection of Faunas across Remnants, as well as more cooperation with the human population, and for that ,she is very much highly-regarded. However, remnants of animosity remains, and former followers of the Adam leadership now regrouped into the new The Liberation Front, and started conducting terrorist plot and threatening civil war. Blake matured under these circumstances and soon learns the dirty business of politics and justice.

-Personality : Kind-hearted and Idealistic, she remained close to her former team members , as well as people like Sun and Ilya who now works as her advisor. However, she is highly suspicious of the new SRED goals and morals, which sometime cause her to clash with Weiss.

Yang : After the Salem crisis, Raven vanished . Yang, still very much wondering about their relationship went to travel the globe in search of Raven or anything to answer her question, taking Grimm and crime-hunting job here and there until eventually, she got a reputation for being one of the best huntress for hire out there. No long the rash and inexperience blonde of her younger self, Yang now is a wise and highly effective beauty of destruction, with a signature skill of charming her opponents before going for the kill. She turned down an invitation to join the SRED from Weiss, feeling she would be tied down too much and regulations and formalities, but do sometime receive "jobs" from them. When Ruby lost her leg, Yang for a short period of time blame Weiss for putting her sister predicament, and remain closed to Ruby to care for her, but as time pass, her anger dissipated, and once again, she's travelling the world, with the new aim of destroying the monster that has cause her sister to suffer like she has.

\- Personality : Quick-witted and always full of jokes, Yang remains the center of attention wherever she goes, if not for her beauty , then for her skill. Extremely closed to her sister , Ruby, Yang serves as a mentor for her. Despite their clashes during Ruby's incident, she remains close to Weiss ( it was her that first made joke about Weiss's hat to Ruby) and regularly keep check on her and Ruby. The same goes for Blake, who she regularly drop by and visit, as well as taking personal request from her dealing with the Liberation Front.

World bio:

After the Salem cries things change all around Remnant Grimm´s started to disappear all around in great numbers, many believed that they were gone forever. But that wasn´t the case their numbers were smaller, but they were still there and new Grimm's started to pop up lacking the white bone armour that the old once had.

With smaller packs of Grimm´s roaming around more people could settle new settlement. Towns where popping up everywere and people even return to Vale and remove the few Grimm´s that were there and started to rebuild the Kingdom. In order to help with rebuilding Vale and making sure that the new settlement started to grow faster Atlas of their technology now that less resource needed to make war machine Atlas became the leading Kingdom when it came to discover new invention that help the other kingdom and village´s. Both the Kingdom and village´s turn in just 15 years in to mega city with skyscraper stretching as far as the eye could see. Technology improve all over Remnant 10 years after Salem cries and the population of both human´s and faunas grow to reach 1 billion 12 years after the Salem cries.

Huntsmen and Huntress where still needed to fight the Grimm´s that still roam the last places of Anima and Sanus. But when they didn´t hunt Grimm´s they could be hired by government or privet citizen too catch criminals, terrorist or be hired as security guard or bodyguard.

Two new company rose too compete with the Schnee Dust company in terms of wealth, influence and power. The first one was GMF created by doctor Rex Naranja and Sara Rubio, their company focused on modifying human´s and faunas body´s giving them super strength, speed, agility and anything else that they could think of. Many private company and wealthy individual would pay to change their body´s or personal. The other company was Eres a company that focus on augmenting people with machine part be it both for civils use and military use amongst the younger settlement their company were very popular. The only other company that could give the same kind of treatment was Wiess SRED which was only available for the atlesian military.

20 years has pass since the defeat of Salem and Remnant has had peace sins then. But new and old threat are lurking in the shadow waiting for their chance to strike.


	2. Chapter 2

The hot wind flow through her hair as she increases the speed of her hover bike, rain was closing in as could be seen from the large dark clouds in the distance and Yang would very much like to be at her destination before it came. Whenever Yang got a mission in the Vacuo area she wishes that it wouldn´t rain, but for the last 20 year she had been so lucky with that. Even though rain came much more frequently around the desert kingdom there never seem to help the land since the desert where still here no matter how much it rain. Yang just got in to the city when the first rain drops came, and she park her bike outside the club that she was going to, the neon light of the sign was shining brightly over her and the people that was going in. The bouncer looks at her and let her pass in without saying anything, everybody knew who she was thanks to the work she had done all over Remnant after the defeat of Salem. Inside the club the music was blasting as people where dancing to the rhythm or sitting at a table drinking with their comrades.

Some people turn their heads towards her which she ignored and went for a straight be-line to the backstage.

"Hey you can´t go in here ma'am only personal are aloud here." A bouncer at the door said to her.

"Listen here pal you know who I ´m and what happens when someone tries to stop me, just let me walk through here and I don´t have to break your legs and throw you in to jail for disturb my work. Now you wouldn´t want to do that now would you?"

The bouncer got nervous and open the door for her. Yang gave him a quick smile and a wink and then walk further in to the building until she came to a door where it stood management on it. She kick the door down and was meet with several guns pointing at her but before they fire there was a man shouting.

"Put your weapons down, and you blondie did you have to kick my door down."

"Sorry Junior old habits." Yang said as she walk in to the office of Hei Xiong or more knowns as Junior.

"Leave us." Junior told his men, once the room was clear Junior pick up a cigarette and lit it.

"So blondie what is it that you want so bad that you felt the need to kick my door down."

"Well Junior I need some information about the Liberation Front, I know that they are going to have a meeting here I just need to know when and where."

"And what is it in for me?"

"How about I don´t turn you in for dust smuggling, since you said that you would only run this bar and not be a criminal anymore."

"Ok fine, there has been rumour that a large amount of faunas has been meeting every Wednesday night at the old steel mill. That´s your best chance to finding them. So you better hurry out of here and get there before it´s over."

"Thank you Junior." Yang said as she walk out.

She went back to her back bike annoyed the it was drench in water, but it was nothing that she could do about. She hop on it and drive towards the old steel mill, after Eres got to Vacuo most of the work had gone over to them. They created there own steel mill with in there factory just to drive down the cost of transporting the steel and purchase most of the mines in the kingdom just so that they didn´t need to buy material from the councils. This had led most of the industrial with in the city to close and been abandon, making it a perfect area for criminals to hid and run there business. Yang increased the speed of her bike and man over quickly pass the other vehicle she didn´t know how much time she had and she didn´t want to be late and miss her chance.

When she got close to the steel mill she park her bike and activated the alarm a few block away from her destination and walk the rest of the way. Once she got to the old factory she climb up an ladder and climb in through a window, luck was on her side a she could hear voices. Moving as fast and quickly she could towards them, below her were two group one was the local gangs and the other one was the Liberation Front and it looks like they were just finishing a deal.

"It´s all there just give us our money and leave." One of the hooded men said to one of the LF.

"There still dust missing, the deal is off until you deliver all of it."

"Fuck you prick, all of it is in there like we agreed on now yo-

There was a loud bang as one of the LF shoot him in the head, soon more gun fire was fired killing all the gang members. The one that seams to be the leader walk over to the gang leader and search his pocket until he found three tubes of dust.

"Stupid idiot."

"Not as stupid as you are." Yang said as she jump out of her cover and slam down the ground between the LF members creating a shock wave knocking most of them over, she then quickly move closer towards the once that still stood up and had guns. They didn´t wait to start shooting her, but luckily for Yang het aura could take most of the bullets. She got close to three LF and using her own gauntlet she shoot the closet one knocking him down to the ground, using her momentum form sprinting and the knockback of her gauntlet she spun around and deliver a kick to the side on the second LF. She finishes of the last one with as punch to the gut and then to the head. Looking behind her she saw the last remaining LF beside the leader running towards her with close quarter weapon, she smirk and crank her neck and jump towards them. She dodge every attack the send against her and deliver her own series of punches and kicks knocking them down and breaking some bones. Once she was done with them she sprinted after the leader who had taken the opportunity to run away, luckily for her he didn´t get far since the door seemed to be lock or stuck. The LF leader turn towards Yang and shoot at her with his handgun but she dodge the bullets and dash forward punching him in the guts making he drop the gun and case with dust. As he chip for air she grab him by the collar and lifted him up to eye level.

"Ok mister this is what´s going to happen you tell me what I want and you will go to jail without broken bones."

"Go fuck yourself bitch."

"Wrong answer." Yang said as she punched his kneecap bending in to a unnatural angel. There was a loud scream coming from the man, he tried to bit it through but the pain was too much.

"Now are you going to give me the answer that I want."

"F-fine what do you want to know."

"Where is Adam Taurus and your base of operation here Sanus."

He just look at her as she was mad, "Do you really think that I will tell you that."

"Wrong again." She said as she punch and broke his other knee.

"AHHH FUCK SCREW YOU BITCH I NOT GIVING YOU ANYTHING."

"I can see that but maybe once Atlas or the Menagerie government get there hands on you then you will talk."

The mans eyes widen behind his mask once he heard the word Atlas, "Please don´t give me to them"

"Then answer me."

"I can´t tell you where Adam is but I can tell you where our base is, it´s north to a settlement call Zia it´s just between Vale and Vacuo. That´s all I can tell you."

"Hm good enough." Yang said as she knock him out, she then called the police telling them to pick up the LF. Once that was done she walk to her bike and called her employer.

"Blake the job is done I got the information on where the LF´s base here in Sanus is."

"That´s good Yang I on my way too Sanus already, send me the and I will coordinates fix it from here on."

"You know I can come and help you."

"No its fine I can handle this alone."

"(sigh) If you say so, see you around then." Yang didn´t wait for Blake to say goodbye, she hope on her bike and drive out of the city towards the direction of Vale.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake´s bullhead was flying several hundreds feet's above the ground closing in on the targets position that Yang had given her, down below her were another LF base the 11th these last few months that she was going to infiltrate. She had a feeling that this one was going to be the toughest one since Adam was desperate in keeping his position hidden from both her and the SRED, the last base she had been in had have more guards and stolen meches then any other base had have previously, so there was no reason to think that this one wouldn´t. She close her eyes and took some deep breath waiting for her pilot to give her the green light to jump out of the bullhead, just a few min after she close her eyes she could hear the side door open and the pilot telling her to jump. With her helmet and glider on she jump out of the aircraft and dive down towards the ground at a high speed, the small light from the base windows where the only thing that told her which part of the building was the highest, if she landed on the wrong part then she would have a harder time getting both in and out. She watch the display inside her helmet telling her how much further she was until she could deployed her glider and safely land on the building. It counted down from 10 and once it hit 0 she open the glider and safely drifted down to the roof top, she removed her helmet and grab her weapon Gambol Shroud 2 and went towards one of the windows that was closest to the roof. Using a small rotary scoop she could look inside the room to see if there was anyone in there, luckily it didn´t seem to be anyone in there so she climb over the edge and put her feet on the ledge and put her hand on the glass. Using one of the genetic ability that she had taken years ago she vibrated the glass so quickly that it crack around her hand without making any sound, she the reach in with her arm and open the windows hatchet and open the window and climb in. She sneak around the room sticking to the shadows opening the door silently before entering the next room, she was heading to the commutation centre where she knew the information that she needed would be. But as she sneak around the base she was surprise by the fact that there was no one around, but instead of putting her to ease it only made her be more on the alert.

Did Yang get the wrong intel or did Adam tell his troops too leave this place and delete the files that she needed, she thought to herself as she got closer to the communication centre. No Adam wouldn´t abandon a base until he was done with it and she knew that he wasn´t done here, something was very wrong.

She open the door and was shock too see someone there, in front of the various computer was a woman sitting on chair facing her. The woman was dress in only a pair of combat boots, combat pants and a black tank top that covered her entire torso, she was just sitting there eating on apple while watching her. She couldn´t see any weapons on her nor any trait of animal that would indicate her as a faunas.

"Who are you." Blake said weapon drawn against the mysterious woman.

The woman only smile and throw the apple against her, Blake cut the apple in half and had to dodger as the woman´s fist was close to her face. The woman was incredibly fast with both her feet and fist as she punch and kick her leaving Blake no opening to attack her as she was force to dodge them. Blake was shock to say the least she had taken genetic implants that made her faster and those were made by Weiss´s SRED and yet this woman could keep up with her, she needed to get an attack in so she let herself get hit in the stomach nearly knocking all the air out of her but it gave her a chance to cut one of the woman´s arms. However as she was about to cut her she felt something clinging around her wrist, looking at it she was a tail similar to that of a lizard had grab her and before she knew it she was thrown against the wall making a crack in it on in pact.

"You wanna know who I´m, I the one that´s going to kill you Blake Belladonna, traitor to the white fang." The woman said she walk towards Blake.

Blake manage to get up and jump away as the woman kick the wall breaking it, Blake jump back at her and cut her midriff but it seem to have no affect. Looking back at the woman she could see that her skin had turn in to a steel colour. She now knew the woman´s semblance, the question was how was she going to cut through steel.

The woman turn around with a smile on her face and getting ready into a battle stand.

A/N I making a cliff-hanger here since I wanted to write about another part before finishing this one. Also I got finals right now so there might be a while before next chapter just so that you know. Until next time enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

"HQ come in, agent Rose here. All Grimm´s has been eliminated and the section is clear."

"Rodger that agent Rose bullhead is on it´s way for pick up, stand by."

Ruby just took a deep breath as she sat down on a stone looking over the forest and the flat land. It had been another clear up mission of eliminating Grimm´s for new settlers, now that Salem was gone and Grimm´s numbers were dwindling more people venture out and build new city. Ruby´s job now at SRED was mostly just killing the old Grimm´s and sometimes the new once just so that the settlers wouldn´t have any problem with them with in the first few months.

"Agent come in"

"HQ agent Rose what is it?"

"Large mass of unknown Grimm moving towards you be ready the bullhead won't be there in time"

Ruby didn´t bother replying, she just stood up and made herself ready pulling out Crescent Rose and look towards the forest and made sure to listen for any sound. Since the operator said it was an unknow Grimm it had to be one of the new once that spawn after the defeat of Salem. She hear and feel the earth quake behind her, turning around she saw a giant mass of black matter smashing it´s way through the trees. Ruby was frozen as she saw the Grimm coming out of the forest, it look like it was a black slug moving with no limbs only is body at a freighting speed, the only thing it had was a large mouth which had jagged human like teeth. The Grimm look like nothing she had ever seen before, she hadn´t felt this fear since she fought Salem. The Grimm turns its mouth towards her and open it.

 _"S,,SI,,LVE,, EY,,,SIL,,VE,,ES"_

Ruby was shock hearing the Grimm speak in that low gravel inhuman voice, this only made Ruby more scare at it as it seems to know her or something. She barely manages to dodge it as it snaps its body and mouth at her only thanks to her semblance. Once out of the way she shoots Crescent Rose until her magazine where empty at it, but all it did was the bullets sinking in to its body. The Grimm turn and once again snap at her again faster this time and Ruby once again dodge and reload her weapon this time with ice dust. She shoot three shot against it, this time it had some effect namely freezing parts of its body but it easily shatter it and regenerate its own body replacing what was frozen. Ruby using the recoil from her weapon and her semblance to move further away from, she made sure that the shoots hits as close as possible to the mouth hopping that it would be its weak spot. Once she was empty she switch over to fire and made three precision shoot to its mouth as it once again snap at her, this time when the fire rounds hit it the Grimm roar in pain throwing its massive body upwards giving Ruby the chance to increase her distance from it.

"HQ, come in"

"HQ here aga-

"The unknow Grimm is weak to fire I need back up and sen-

Ruby was silent by a snap as the Grimm had manage to catch up to her and taking a bit at her and had sink its teeth's in to her legs. Time seems to slow for Ruby as she at first felt nothing and then suddenly she felt a massive amount of pain as the nerve, bones and muscles in her legs where being snap in half, from the other side of the speaker on board the Edelweiss the flagship of SRED the communicator and the other around him could only hear a blood chilling scream as Ruby scream and cry in pain.

On board the Edelweiss:

"Give me a location on where Ruby is send any reinforcement that are close to her, call Yang and tell her about the situation. Get me in contact with the bullhead that was on it´s way to her, hurry people."

Weiss were doing her best to keep her head cool and her people in line, but on the inside, she was panicking, Ruby had not have any problem with Grimm´s before but if she was hurt and from the sound of her screaming and pleading she was dying as well. She knew that they wouldn´t make it in time but the bullhead would and hopefully Yang which was also in the area.

The forest:

Ruby just kept screaming and punching the Grimm but to no effect, the Grimm was just gridding its teeth´s in order to bit through Ruby´s legs. As it finally did so Ruby feel from its mouth several meter high up and landed hard on the ground. She was dizzy and could only see the Grimm with a huge grin on its sluggish black body, she could see her weapon between its teeth and she watch as it swallow it and crushing it between its teeth. Her vision was fading as the last thing before passing out was the bullhead coming in firing at the Grimm and opening its side door letting a blond hair woman out, as the woman landed she pass out in a pool of her own blood.

Yang was furious as she look at the Grimm that had hurt her sister, that grin on its body made it as it was laughing at her. She was furious as her eyes turn red and her short started to emit fire and phantom hair came out, she held her robot arm out and let the new system that Weiss had implanted in it activate. This system would let her unleash her maximum power in on hit, she had never try it but this was they best chance for her to use it. As the Grimm lunge at her she swing her arm and made contact with it. The Grimm roar in pain and recoiled its body, half of it was gone, but Yang wasn´t stopping she kept on swinging at it with her fist fire emitting around them and her gauntlet firing its fire dust shotgun pellets at it. With each it more and more of its body were getting destroyed. That massive mouth was getting smaller and smaller, but just as Yang was about to hit the final strike the Grimm using the last of its strength to flee away. Yang was about to give chase but she heard the bullhead crew behind her, looking back she saw her sister life less body. This made Yang´s furry disappeared, she ran to her sister and hug her body.

"Ruby please don´t go I here now I going to take care of you I going to make you live again." Yang said as tear ran down her face, she lifted Ruby´s body and went to the bullhead. It took of immediately heading for Heaven as it was the closet city, during the entire ride Yang just held Ruby´s hand crying and prying for her little sister to make it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby woke up sweat running down from her face, she was having the same dream she always had this time of the year. Even 13 years after what had happen to her she still couldn´t get the image out of her head. Looking down at her mechanical legs a constant reminder of what she had lost and how it had affected her team. Yang had been furious at Weiss the first month, blaming her for what happen to Ruby and Weiss just took it saying that she was sorry and wish that she was closer so that she could have help and save Ruby before the Grimm got her. Blake was trying to keep Yang calm and tried to make Weiss fell better saying that no one could had know how strong and dangerous the new Grimm´s were and that there was no point blaming anyone since Ruby would live. But Yang wasn´t listing she was angry and she even punch Weiss in the face in a fit of rage, Weiss had made no effort to stop her or even fight back. After that Yang had storm out and got on her bike driving away trying to find the Grimm, Blake stay with Weiss for the night. Ruby woke up after being in a coma for a mouth, Weiss were the only one there resting her head against Ruby´s body.

Ruby shook her head coming back to reality things might be alright now but Yang hadn´t really fully forget Weiss and Blake and Weiss had been at each other shortly after Ruby´s operation when Blake accuse Weiss of something that she didn´t know about. Now that she was wake again she got out of her bed and walk in to the kitchen getting something to eat. She had learn years ago that it was pointless going back to sleep when she had that dream with would always repeat and only getting worst and worst. So she grab a meal micro it up and sat down by the tv flicking through the channels too see if it was something to see. Her small apartment was the only place she felt safe when being alone being it was located inside Atlas made it easy for her to not think of the Grimm named Lutumus after the attack. Ruby was relaxing as she settle for a show about four friends getting in to misfits during the days and then at the end it would either be resolved it or it got worst for them. As Ruby was watching the show she failed that someone was sneaking up on her until she saw it out of the corner of her eyes that a shape object was moving towards her. Using her semblance she dodge it and move across the room, the assail was dress in a black body suit with a mask holding a dagger. Ruby had her weapon back in her bedroom and the assassin was blocking her way, even if she use her semblance she couldn´t be sure if the assail would have something to counter it. The assassin move carful towards her with the dagger towards her and once the they got close they lash out against her. Ruby jump back and kick the dagger out of the assassin hand but that gave them a free shot at grabbing her leg and throw her in to the walls to the kitchen. Ruby got back to her feet just as the assassin got the dagger and thrusted towards her, but thanks her semblance she could dodge and move to the bedroom getting her weapon. Just as she got in the bedroom and grab her new scythe weapon she could feel a sting in her side, looking down she could the dagger had cut her by her waist but not deep to make any real damage. She spun her body around swinging her scythe towards the assassin, but as she swung she froze as in front of her was the Lutumus. Who or why it was her she didn´t know she was just terrify as it lush at her, once it her body it disappeared. It had been an illusion the assassin´s semblance, Ruby knew that now that she had seen it and that she was still alive, however she so scared right now that she didn´t know what to do. She move to her bed and got her emergency scroll and call Weiss.

Hidden LF base in Sanus

Blake was dodging and slashing her swords against her opponent fist, sparks flew around them as her sword were touching the steel skin of her opponent. She hadn´t manage to land any solid hits on her since she activate her semblance and she didn´t seem to be anywhere near tired to run out, she however was getting tired it was only thanks to her enhancement that kept her up on her legs, she need it to finish this quick.

"Was the matter Belladonna getting tired." Here assailant says getting a hit in Blake´s guts knocking the air out and making her kneel over on the floor. Before she can stand up blows are raining down on her until she gets kick in the guts and send flying to the walls shattering it almost. She hears her assailant foot steep getting closer as her opponent stops right next to her see look up and can see that her attacker was rising her leg up and was going to stomp on her. Blake using the last of her strength to move out of the way and fire her weapon with a ice dust bullet, as the bullet hit her opponent freezing her. Blake then stood up and slash her attacker shattering the ice and her opponent in small pieces. Now that she was done she walk over to the computer and look through the data to see if she can find anything, she sigh as it is useless. She contact her pilot and walks out of the building unknow that her fight has been watch over by a hidden camera inside the room she just left.

Unknow location

"So mister Taurus what did you think about our specimen not bad for a year old novice fighter."

"True, it did fail its mission but for being only a year old it did fantastic. I´m willing to buy 1000 specimen a year old or 40 5 years old."

"Not so fast mister Taurus, you still haven´t gotten me the dust I demanded."

"We have been hit hard as of lately, don´t worry give us th-

"Listen here Taurus I don´t need you and your little group of rebels in order to get what I want, I can get it from someone else you can only get it faster. Remember I don´t need you need me and what I can offer. Now leave and don´t comeback until you can pay, I only show you this to make you see what you can have if you pay me back."

Adam Taurus was angry and he wanted to kill this man for speaking to him like this, but he didn´t he just walk out of the building as another person walks in.

"Did you kill Ruby Rose."

The person is silent and just bring fort a small glass bottle with blood in it.

"Mm well you did get the blood but I guessing that she still lives judging from you silent. Normally I would have killed you but you did good in this case, go back to your from for now."

The person bows and then quickly leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Belladonna we have arrived."

Blake open her eyes and was greeted with the sandy shore of Menagerie, after the defeat of Salem and once the other kingdoms had recognize Menagerie as a fifth kingdom the trade had increase and change the island. The limit it area to build houses on were gone thanks to that of Grimm numbers being smaller after Salem was gone and more Atlas was offering machines that could change the environment. Those machine did have a limit on how much they could change the nature, but it was enough to remove the desert that was close to the city and aloud for new farm lands and places to build houses. There was only one forging company on the island and that was a gen clinic from doctor Naranja and Rubio. The council that Blake was on and that had taken control of Menagerie had only aloud this company to get to build a clinic here since many of them still wasn´t thrusting humans, no matter how much Blake tried to convince them. The council however saw the good aspect that this company could do and give to the Faunus people, in both terms of work and medical use.

Blake´s bulledhead was touching down and as she steeping out she saw her two friend and advisor, Sun and Ilia. This could only mean that there was something bad that had happen or was about to happen. Sigh a little she walk out of the aircraft and walk towards them.

"So what´s going on, how bad is it." She said as she just wanted to hear it.

Sun just gave her a small nerves smile while Ilia was taking a deep breath.

"The council are willing to hear you out again about the threat of Adam and the Liberation Front."

"But?"

"They are starting the meeting in 3 min."

Blake sigh again and quickly walk towards the government building, not bothering in changing clothes.

"You could have done something else then just smile." Ilia said to Sun as she elbow his stomach.

"Well what was about to say, you handle it better then what I would have done, beside it wasn´t all bad new, at least they will hear her out again."

"Yes but for how long will this go on, you know as much as I do that they don´t want to spend resources on hunting him, they just want to trade with the other kingdom and be left alone." Ilia said as she and Sun follow Blake. When the three of them enter the council building they went straight to the meeting room and Blake push the doors open hard, all the council reprehensive turn there heads to her.

"Ah miss Belladonna, you manage to come here in time." One woman said

"Yes, no thanks to you all started without me again." Blake said annoyed as she took her sit.

"Lets not get started on the wrong foot at the start of the meeting. Miss Belladonna how did your latest chase after Adam Tarus go, anything valuable information you got." An elderly man said.

"No mr Yu, no new information."

"And this is why it is a waist of time and resources that you spend on chasing him, let the SRED chase him." A man said

"Adam is our responsibility and so we should hunt him, and support miss Belladonna." Came from a woman and soon the room was filled with people arguing with one another. Blake just sigh as she waited for this to calm down, she would intervein if she wasn´t tired.

/Ruby´s apartment/

Weiss came back to the living room with two cups of tea, one for her and one for Ruby. The red reaper were sitting on the couch wrap in a blanked, the other woman was still shock from the attack and after she had talk with Weiss the woman had hurry to get to Ruby. Even then it would take about two hours before the Edelweiss came back to Atlas.

"Here you go Ruby, this should calm you down." Weiss said as she handed the cup over. Ruby took the cup and drank sips of it, she then just look down at the floor. Weiss sat down next to her and rub her back trying to calm her.

"Ruby I know that this might not be the best time to talk about it, but did you see anything that could tell us about the assassin."

Ruby just shook her head. "No nothing not even if it was a male or a female, their outfit and the darkness in the room made it impossible too see. It was only their semblance that I can remember and that it was illusion." Ruby said as she took some more tea.

Weiss sigh as she took some of her tea, she didn´t know what to do with this information. Illusion semblance was rare but they didn´t have any information weather or not it was a human, faunus, male or female. If they were going to get the assalient then they would needed to spend their focus away from hunting down LF and Adam for a while and while she loved Ruby very, the hunt for that man was something that she couldn´t stop right now.

"Ruby I want you to stay and sleep onboard the Edelweiss until we catch the assassin, it will be the safest place for you at the moment."

"Mm yeah you are properly right." Ruby said with a sad voice as she drank her tea.

Weiss sigh again, she needed to do something that took this of Ruby´s mind. She got an idea on what to do.

"Ruby how about we, just the two of us go to a spa and relax and eat in your favourite restaurant."  
This made Ruby feel a little better, "Yeah that would be nice." Ruby said as Weiss hug her gently.

A/N Sorry for the wait, been to busy enjoying summer. Anyway I don´t know when the next chapter will be up since school start soon. Feel free to leave a review it will help me get better at writing.


End file.
